<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World We're Gonna Make by Ava_Writes_Alot (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371921">The World We're Gonna Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot'>Ava_Writes_Alot (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur is fun to write, Background Phee | Fee/Teeny | Tine, Flowers, Fluff, Julius gets revived by the Valkyrie Staff AU, Just some two lovers being teens, M/M, Nagamas 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Million Dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaa | Arthur/Yurius | Julius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nagamas Gifts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The World We're Gonna Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeymarmar/gifts">princeymarmar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was uhhh your Secret Santa for Nagamas too haha. Uhhh I know how much you like Arthur so I decided to use your prompt and do a chill/downtime/day in the city and it features Arthur in it! (And also Julius so aaaa)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the year 780, with the continent of Jugdral officially at peace, Arthur decided he needed some time from Silesse and decided to take a trip to Miletos. He decided to bring along his beloved, Julius, with him. He felt like he needed to treat both he and Julius to a day in the city and to get away from all the busyness in Silesse. In the downtown area of the city, the two were both looking around the different buildings, to figure out where to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Julius! Where do you wish to go to?” Arthur asked as they were walking through the many buildings across the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julius simply shrugged. “There are far too many places to explore, and we only have one day! So, I’d like to ask you the same thing, where do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>wish to go?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welllll, there’s a market not far from here. And Miletos is quite rich in their goodies!” Arthur beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! That sounds lovely! We can go through the market!” Julius exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’re we waiting for? Let’s go!!” He smiled, before running off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running after him, Julius grew curious. “What exactly are you looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a bit so his lover could catch up before then taking his hand.“I’m looking for some flower bulbs I can plant in the fall!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, flowers don’t really sell well in Silesse...it’s sad, honestly…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded. “You see? This is our chance to find something! Before the winter ruins our chances!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we can find some, I admit living in Silesse in the spring is...quite dull without the things that make spring, well, colorful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s hurry, Julius! I want to make sure you are satisfied!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julius simply nodded, and before long, they were at the market. The two then walked through the many stands, finding almost nothing of interest, at least for Arthur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Arthur, Arthur, look!!” Julius called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur turned from one of the stands he was looking at and saw Julius jumping up and down. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julius struggled a bit to speak before showing what looked like a silver sword, except with a certain edge to it. “It’s a Wind Sword, at least...I think! I know you’ve been passionate about wanting to use swords and I know these are pretty hard to come by! So...what do you think?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes...they’re very hard to come by. You got a good eye, you know that? I love this a lot! Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no problem, Arthur!” He replied, before giving the sword to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the sword, and keeping it at his side, Arthur asked. “Now...back to the point at hand. Have you seen any stands with flowers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly no...nothing yet. But I know we can find something!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing Arthur took Julius’s hand and they continued walking. “Let’s hurry, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julius turned his head and looked at the ground before humming in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Arthur stopped short, a pang of guilt hit his heart, he turned to look at Julius and said. “Is something wrong, love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seem really stressed, you’re in a big rush to get those flowers.” He admitted, almost growing misty-eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away and letting go of his hand, Arthur stuttered. “Oh, um...it’s nothing. I don’t mean to make you upset…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I was just worried…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darting his eyes around the landscape, Arthur finally found the stand with the flower bulbs. Instantly, he exclaimed. “Look! There they are! Finally!” Then he ran toward the stand and quickly looked for his bag of gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I’m glad you could find them! I wonder what each of them will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little tag next to the bags. We should be able to sort them out easily.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! I like that one!” Julius suddenly pointed at the bag that read ‘daffodils.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daffodils? Never heard of that before. I guess we could give them a go if you like them that much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” The red-haired man beamed. “Actually, that makes me wonder, have you ever seen any flowers or anything in your life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Silesse isn’t the most welcoming place for flowers, we would have a few in spring and summer but nothing too special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. So do any of these flowers strike your fancy? At least the names?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked over at the bags again, scanning through each of them to find something that really struck him. Then, he found it. “Oh! These sound cool! ‘Violaaas!’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we had some of those back in Belhalla in the wintertime! They are so pretty!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I can take these then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yay! I’m sure you are gonna love them!” Julius cheered, “They remind me of you in a way!” He giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur felt his heart rapidly pace upon hearing that before he said. “Don’t flatter me, Julius! Now come, where do you want to go next?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
"Ooh! How about we go buy some sweets!" Julius told him. And so, the two continued on through their day in the city. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grann 781 early Spring</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kingdom of Silesse had just gone through its final snow of the season. Which meant that soon enough, the flowers that Arthur and Julius had planted were going to bloom soon enough. Each day, Arthur would do his best to take care of them once his duties as the King of Silesse were done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One evening when the temperature was starting to get warmer, Arthur just finished up watering the Violas. When he saw Julius walk up to him, he looked over at him and greeted him. “Ah, hi Julius! Did anything happen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sister and Fee are here! Don’t you remember? You invited them for dinner!” Julius said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-of course I didn’t forget! I was just taking care of the flowers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better hurry, they are in the main hall waiting for you to come out.” Julius said, seeing the flowers, “oh by the way, how are the flowers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have grown well! I absolutely adore them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's all thanks to our care!” Arthur smiled at his lover, “Anyways we should get going now, we can’t let Fee and Tinni wait for too much longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julius simply nodded before them both made their way to greet Tinni and Fee. Once they arrived at the main hall Arthur saw them looking at the paintings on the castle walls. Fee then turned to see them and exclaimed, “Arthur! It took you long enough!” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I was busy with something. It’s nice to see you, Fee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Arthur!” Fee said before then turning to Julius. “Julius, it’s been some time! Glad to see you again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you too! Glad you are doing well!” Julius smiled at Fee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad everyone is doing okay after so long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, let’s leave the talk for dinner, we should go now, before it gets cold!” Arthur said, before he led the way to the dining room, but before he arrived, he turned back to the flowers again and smiled. He was happy and his life now felt complete.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>